fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The National Television
'''The National Television is an American free-to-air commercial television network owned by WTNYCorporation. It started its programming on March 10th, 1959 as UBN, before rebranding as The National Television in 2015. It was closed on February 11th 2017, and later reopened on June 14th 2017, originally the plan was to relanuch the network on June 15th 2017. The main rivals of the network are RKO Network, Hyper Network, Rainbow Dash Network, American Broadcast Network and Import Network. On October 20th 2017 it was announced that The National Television would be as NTV, but "The National Television" branding would continue to be in use as the official network name. The new name and branding beme in use from October 22nd 2017. Current programming News and information (under the TNT News banner) *TEN: The Evening News *The Lunchtime News *The Early Edition *Overnight Edition *Lateline *Daytime LIVE with Steph Garris and Clive McGean *Hollywood Insider *9th Floor *Question Time * Sports (under the The Sports Nation banner) * * * Reality * * * * * * * * * * * Game Shows *3rd Degree * * *Trivial Pursuit: America Plays Talk shows *The Midnight Lunch starring Arsenio Hall * Comedy * * * Series * * * * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New season) * (New season) * (New season) * (New season) Movies *The Saturday Movie *The Sunday Movie Fall 2018 Schedule (from September 4th) Weekdays (all times ET/CT) : 4am The Early Edition 4:30am Local programming 9am Daytime LIVE with Steph Garris and Clive McGean 10am 3rd Degree 10:30am Trivial Pursuit: America Plays 11am Local programming 1pm/12pm TLN: The Lunchtime News 1:30pm/12:30pm Only Connect 2pm/1pm Bargain Hunt USA 2:30pm/1:30pm Ready Steady Cook 3pm/2pm Local programming 6:30pm/5:30pm TEN: The Evening News 7pm/6pm Local programming 8pm/7pm Primetime 10pm/9pm Local News 11:30pm/10:30pm Lateline 12am/11pm The Midnight Lunch with Arsenio Hall 1am/12am Overnight Edition 'Saturday '(all times ET/CT) 5am/4am Local programming 9am/8am Katie Morag (E/I) 9:30am/8:30am Show Me Show Me (E/I) 10am/9am In The Night Garden (E/I) 10:30am/9:30am My Pet and Me (E/I) 11am/10am Big Cook Little Cook (E/I) 11:30am/10:30am Charlie and Lola (E/I) 12pm/11am Local programming 2pm/1pm Saturday Kitchen 3pm/2pm Question Time 4pm/3pm Final Score 5pm/4pm Local News 6:30pm/5:30pm TEN: The Evening News 7pm/6pm Local programming 8pm/7pm Primetime 10pm/9pm Local News 11:30pm/10:30pm Final Score 12am/11pm Local programming 1am/12am Overnight Edition 'Sunday '(all times ET/CT): 5am/4am Local programming 9am/8am Sunday Politics 10am/9am Local Programming 2pm/1pm Countryfile: USA 3pm/2pm Local programming 4:30pm/3:30pm University Challenge 5pm/4pm Local News 6:30pm/5:30pm TEN: The Evening News 7pm/6pm Primetime 10pm/9pm Local News 11:30pm/10:30pm Final Score Sunday 12:30am/11:30pm Have I Got News for You 1am/12am Overnight Edition 'Primetime schedule '(all times ET/CT) : Sunday: 7pm/6pm 9th Floor 8pm/7pm Damien 9pm/8pm Salem 10pm/9pm Local programming Monday 8pm/7pm The Mist 9pm/8pm Dark Matter 10pm/9pm Local programming Tuesday 8pm/7pm Unforgettable 9pm/8pm Patriot 10pm/9pm Local programming Wednesday 8pm/7pm Girls 9pm/8pm Black Sails 10pm/9pm Local programming Thursday 8pm/7pm Gypsy 9pm/8pm Love 9:30pm/8:30pm Girlboss 10pm/9pm Local programming Friday 8pm/7pm Mutant X 9pm/8pm Survivor's Remorse 10pm/9pm Local programming Saturday 7pm/6pm Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe 7:30pm/6:30pm The Noose 8pm/7pm Jono and Ben 9pm/8pm Recovery Road 10pm/9pm Local programming Category:Fictional television networks Category:WTNYCorporation Category:The National Television Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Fictional major networks